Smart House device
The is a device that Lulu created for the Popplopolis Science Fair in "Smart House Arrest". The Best Popple Pals later use it whenever they host Treehouse Tuesdays as seen in "Win a Free Treehouse!". Features When being placed on a house's wall, all the technologies inside the house got connected into the device. According to Lulu: it can wash clothes, vacuum, make the bed, and make pies. The device also has nine buttons that have an image of: a washing machine, the Treepod, a television, a kitchen fork and knife, a vacuum cleaner, a mug under a plate, a chair, a ceiling fan, and a toaster. Other features include: adjusting room temperature, home security function, monitoring outgoing burglary attacks, and blocking transmission from a pop-phone. Sightings Episodes Trivia * The device shares a similar design to the Time Travel device from "A Do-Do-Do-Do-Over". ** Because of it, there's an error in "The Curse of Popple Pete the Pirate" where the time travel device is seen instead of the Smart House device. * In the Norwegian dub, the Smart House is called the "Smarthus". However, it has a different voice in both episodes it appears in: the voice was provided by Lars Pederson and Inger Gundersen.File:International Credits 010.png * In the Turkish dub, the Smart House voice was provided by Ayşe Kurtel.File:International Credits 017.png * As seen in "Pop-Tervention", the Smart House have also install a surveillance system. Gallery Screenshots "Smart House Arrest" Smart House Arrest 034.png Smart House Arrest 038.png Smart House Arrest 039.png Smart House Arrest 040.png Smart House Arrest 041.png Smart House Arrest 042.png Smart House Arrest 043.png Smart House Arrest 044.png Smart House Arrest 045.png Smart House Arrest 046.png Smart House Arrest 047.png Smart House Arrest 048.png Smart House Arrest 049.png Smart House Arrest 050.png Smart House Arrest 061.png Smart House Arrest 062.png Smart House Arrest 064.png Smart House Arrest 065.png Smart House Arrest 066.png Smart House Arrest 067.png Smart House Arrest 068.png Smart House Arrest 069.png Smart House Arrest 070.png Smart House Arrest 071.png Smart House Arrest 076.png Smart House Arrest 077.png Smart House Arrest 078.png Smart House Arrest 079.png Smart House Arrest 082.png Smart House Arrest 087.png Smart House Arrest 147.png Smart House Arrest 162.png Smart House Arrest 163.png Smart House Arrest 168.png Smart House Arrest 169.png Smart House Arrest 170.png Smart House Arrest 171.png Smart House Arrest 172.png Smart House Arrest 173.png Smart House Arrest 174.png Smart House Arrest 175.png Smart House Arrest 176.png Smart House Arrest 224.png Smart House Arrest 246.png Smart House Arrest 322.png Smart House Arrest 323.png Smart House Arrest 332.png Smart House Arrest 333.png Smart House Arrest 336.png Smart House Arrest 337.png Smart House Arrest 339.png Smart House Arrest 340.png Smart House Arrest 341.png Smart House Arrest 342.png Smart House Arrest 343.png Smart House Arrest 344.png Smart House Arrest 350.png Smart House Arrest 358.png Smart House Arrest 359.png Smart House Arrest 360.png Smart House Arrest 361.png Smart House Arrest 362.png Smart House Arrest 363.png Smart House Arrest 364.png "Win a Free Treehouse!" Win a Free Treehouse! 055.png Win a Free Treehouse! 330.png Win a Free Treehouse! 331.png Win a Free Treehouse! 332.png Win a Free Treehouse! 333.png Win a Free Treehouse! 348.png Official artwork Props model sheet.jpg Category:Objects Category:Objects made by Lulu Category:Technology